


You're All That I Need (Underneath the Mistletoe)

by FanFreak611



Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [8]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Juliet is very into Shawn, Kissing, Making Out, Mistletoe, drunk!Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: It's a holiday party hosted by the Chief of Police, filled with dancing and eggnog and even mistletoe.Written for day 8 of the 12 Days of Psychmas
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: 12 Days of Psychmas 2020





	You're All That I Need (Underneath the Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little note next to this prompt saying "shules... duh" for about a week now so it's safe to say that I've been looking forward to this fic

The party is in full swing. It’s not a very big party but the music is cranked up, the decorations are festive and she’s had her fair share of eggnog. It feels a bit weird being in her boss’ house, watching most of her coworkers attempt to do the macarena to the “Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy” but they all deserve a night off so why not have fun with it. Plus Vick said that her husband had taken their daughter on a special Christmas trip so it wasn’t like they’d be disturbing anyone.

Shawn appears at her side, a mug of what appears to be hot chocolate- but is loaded up with so much whip cream and candy that it’s hard to tell- in his hand. His arm brushes her side and she has to fight the urge to lean into him, instead taking a small step in the other direction. Sure they’re dating and most of the party is too drunk to remember anything that happened but she can’t risk it. Not yet at least.

He grins at her before taking a sip of his drink. His eyes slip closed and he hums happily in the back of his throat causing her to bite her lip. It’s really hard to stay professional when your boyfriend is so good looking. She brings her own mug to her lips, letting the cool beverage hit her tongue and chase away all thoughts of how badly she wants to kiss her boyfriend right now.

“I’m really bored.” Shawn finally speaks up, leaning back against the wall.

She raises an eyebrow. “Already? I thought you loved Christmas parties.”

He shrugs, his eyes scanning the room. “I do- well I thought I did. But right now all I can think about is how much I want to dance with my favorite girl.”

She nods, her voice soft. “But we can’t because we don’t want anyone to find out.”

“Yeah,” He sighs before drinking more of his hot cocoa.

After a moment she frowns and shakes her head. “You know what, that’s a dumb reason.”

“What?” 

“You heard me. So what if we dance together? That doesn’t automatically mean that we’re dating, plus half of them are too drunk to remember anything.” She gestures to the officers around them and he laughs.

“You have a point. How are you always so much smarter than me?”

Laughing, she pats his head gently. “Hey, you’re pretty smart too.” He grins but stays silent, sipping more at his mug. “So how about it Mr. Spencer? Would you care to dance with me?”

He cocks his head to the side, eyebrows scrunched up in mock thought. “Of course Detective O’Hara. But first, shall you join me on a trip to the kitchen for some gingerbread cookies?”

“I shall.” 

An amused smile on her face, she follows him into the kitchen, pausing as he stops in the doorway. 

“What-”

His signature boyish grin on his face, he glances from her face to a spot above her. Eyebrows creasing, she looks up and her eyes widen as she spots the little bunch of mistletoe hanging from the frame. 

“Shawn…” She breathes as she looks back at him.

“Look Jules, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s your call.”

She tilts her head, glancing from the plant to him. It’s not that she doesn’t _want_ to kiss him- she does, really badly- she’s just worried what will happen if she does- if someone realizes that they’re not just friends. She really doesn’t want to lose her job, her position, her partner and she especially doesn’t want to lose her boyfriend. 

He grabs her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts as he stares into her eyes. “Hey no one is even looking, plus we can always blame it on tradition.” She nods her head slightly, a small smile crossing her face. Her eyes flicker down to his lips and she’s struck by just how _badly_ she wants to kiss him.

There’s a squeeze on her hand and her eyes snap back to his eyes, blue meeting hazel. “Jules… can I kiss you?”

Part of her wants to say yes but the other part of her has already launched herself at him. Their lips meet and she sighs as his hands fall naturally on her hips. Her hands move to cup his face, thumbs stroking against his cheeks as his lips move against hers. It just feels so right and she mentally scolds herself for ever wanting to resist this.

And then she stops thinking as his hands sweep up her back and he pulls her close towards him, simultaneously deepening the kiss. What was a slow kiss quickly turns passionate as her fists grip his shirt and she pushes him against the doorframe, leaning heavily against him. He grunts softly and tangles his fingers in her hair, as hers trace the lines of his neck, his collarbone, his shoulders. 

“Oh yeah! Get it, O’Hara!”

An all too familiar voice breaks the kiss much earlier than either party wanted. Juliet jerks back, eyes wide, and nearly takes herself out in colliding with the opposite door frame. She whirls her head towards the source and makes eye contact with the one person who could make or break her career- Chief Karen Vick.

The woman is smiling much larger than Juliet’s ever seen in her life and her eyes are focusing in and out. In her hand is a stemless wine glass filled with a generous amount of what she assumes is eggnog.

“Chief!” Shawn’s grin is a bit too wide for his face and his voice unnecessarily cheery. “We were just preserving tradition, that’s all.”

“Oh… ish that what… they’re calling it theshe days?” Vick slurs and leans forward. “I’ve always… thought… you’d make a good… couple.”

Juliet felt too shocked to move and yet she hears her voice say, “Thanks.”

Karen just gives a nod and stumbles away, humming and sipping on her eggnog. Juliet just watches her go, an eyebrow raised until she feels Shawn’s arms snake around her middle and she’s pulled flush against him.

“Shawn,” She laughs when she sees him wiggling his eyebrows. “We literally _just_ got caught.”

“By our _drunk_ boss,” He points out and then makes a big show of surveying the room. “Plus she’s gone and we have unfinished business.”

“I do like the sound of that.” Her voice was low and she pressed up on her toes to capture his lips in another searing kiss. 

Her fingers immediately spear through his hair and she wants to just lose herself in him but he pulls away. It draws a small wine from her throat which causes him to chuckle, the sound low and sending vibrations throughout her. “You know… we’re doing it again.” 

“What?” She looks at him with half-lidded eyes, finger drawing patterns on the skin just above his shirt.

“Jules we’re at a party, making out in public. Remind you of a certain time in Canada?” He waggles his eyebrows.

Her eyes go wide and she takes a big step back, letting go of his shirt and immediately smoothing her hair down. “Sorry, I guess we got carried away.”

“ _We_ got carried away? If I remember correctly you kissed me first.”

She juts out her bottom lip. “Shut up.”

His eyes are back on her lips and his voice is low. “Make me.”

“Let’s get out of here.” She tilts her head towards the door.

“What about dancing?”

Eyes narrowing, she gives him a Look. “Really?”

He holds his hands up in mock surrender. “I kid, let’s go.”

The second they step outside her hand grabs his as she pulls him towards her car. From the window, a very alert Karen watches them with a knowing smile as she sips on her non-alcoholic eggnog. It’s about time those two got together.

**Author's Note:**

> Judging by Karen's lack of reaction to Shawn admiring he's dating Jules in 6x01, I've always figured she figured it out before hand. And what better way to figure it out than at your own Christmas party


End file.
